Un amour vagabond
by zadigviolevoltaire
Summary: Ils s'aiment mais ils se cachent. Un OS avec Ian Somerhalder et sa petite amie, fictive cela va de soit.


Au sommet d'une colline la gigantesque bâtisse est plongée dans le noir. Dans le salon une petite vie endormie sur un fauteuil blanc aux tresses d'or. Le souffle régulier et le ronronnement satisfait sont les seuls bruits perceptibles sur plusieurs kilomètres. Soudainement une porte claque, surgissent alors deux personnes dont les silhouettes se reflètent dans le miroir situé face au fauteuil.

-** je suis trempée ! Tu aurais au moins pu avoir la décence de pousser la voiture jusqu'ici !**

- **pousse pas trop, tu veux, je t'ai portée sur près d'un kilomètre.**

- **si tu avais poussé la voiture jusqu'ici je n'aurais pas eu à en descendre, à courir pour m'abriter sous cet arbre, à trébucher et à me blesser.**

-** Lou-Ann !**

-** Ian, mon amour ?**

Avec précaution elle retire ses vêtements trempés par la pluie glaciale qui s'était abattue sur la ville, prenants la population au dépourvu. Ian met en marche la machine à café et se retourne vers le salon. Il perçoit Lou-Ann, nue, allongée sur l'un des canapés. Il sourit, récupère la tasse pleine puis se dirige vers elle.

- **fais attention, c'est chaud.**

- **merci mon petit coeur,** dit-elle en se redressant et saisissant la tasse. **Moke dort comme un bébé, il ronronne même ! Tel maître tel chat !**

-** il est bien plus intelligent, il ne s'encombre pas de petites capricieuses en ton genre,** dit Ian en prenant place près d'elle et l'entourant de ses bras.

- **hum … c'est bête. Je suis glacée, et je me disais que tu pourrais me réchauffer. Mais je ne voudrais pas paraître capricieuse, je m'en vais de ce pas prendre un bain. Tu finis mon café ?**

Tandis qu'elle gravit gracieusement les escaliers de marbre blanc, Ian boit d'une traite le fond de la tasse et s'empresse de le déposer dans l'évier. Quatre à quatre il grimpe les marches tout en se déshabillant. Il ôte son sous-vêtement et se glisse dans la salle de bain. Lou-Ann sourit lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit et remonte ses jambes contre son corps pour qu'il puisse confortablement s'installer face à elle. Sans dire un mot il prend place dans la baignoire et l'attire contre lui. Elle enroule ses jambes interminables autour de ses hanches et se rapproche d'avantage. La jeune femme sourit en sentant l'érection de Ian.

-** la plus belle,** murmure-t-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

- **mon bébé, t'es tellement beau,** murmure-t-elle à son tour en admirant le bel âtre dans ses bras comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois.** Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi, mon amour.**

-** moi aussi, je crois,** dit Ian en poussant un soupir plaintif. Son érection devenait douloureuse.

- **tu veux me faire l'amour ?** demande Lou-Ann le plus innocemment du monde.

-** oh oui, tu ignore à quel point j'ai envie de toi là maintenant.**

- **tu peux me faire l'amour?**

Sans se faire prier, Ian soulève le corps de Lou-Ann pour le poser sur le sien tout en la pénétrant doucement. Elle emmêle ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs et colle sa poitrine contre son torse. Il enfoui son visage dans son cou, et l'amène plus fort contre lui. Elle tire avec douceur sur ses cheveux et pousse un soupir de satisfaction. Elle sent alors ses mains se poser sur ses hanches et l'entrainer brutalement contre le corps de son amant. C'est douloureux mais exquis. Ian mord son sein et lui donne un coup de rein brutal, c'est alors que des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Il a mal, son coeur est meurtri par l'amour qu'il porte à cette femme. Percevant la respiration saccadée de son amant Lou-Ann fronce les sourcils et écarte son visage de sa poitrine.

- **mon amour, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** demande-t-elle inquiète. **Ian, répond moi ! Ian, arrête, arrête !** hurle la jeune femme en s'arrachant brutalement à ses bras.** Ian, mon ange, dis moi.**

- **je t'aime tellement, Lou-Ann.**

- **je sais mon coeur, je sais. Et tu sais à quel point je t'aime moi aussi. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, Ian. Les quatre plus belles années de ma vie. Je t'aime Ian, regarde moi, je t'aime.**

Il la saisit par les hanche et la ramène à nouveau contre lui. Il entre en elle et reste sans bouger une dizaine de minutes, la tête posée contre sa poitrine les larmes déferlant sur ses joues. Lou-Ann, surprise par cette douleur dont elle ignore la provenance et qui dévaste le coeur de son Amour, se contente de lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille. Un moment plus tard elle sent le sexe de Ian se mouvoir lentement en elle, comme une caresse. C'est ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes qu'ils firent l'amour doucement, amoureusement, silencieusement. Ian s'accroche a elle comme un nourrisson à sa mère, effrayé à l'idée de la voir s'en aller.

- **Ian, on va attraper froid. On sort du bain pour se blottir sous les couvertures ?** chuchote Lou-Ann comme si elle craignait de le réveiller.

- **seulement si je reste en toi.**

- **je te défie de parvenir à te relever, en moi, sans me faire tomber !** rit-elle.

Ian sourit et s'accroupit, la jeune femme sur ses genoux. Avec des mouvements lents mais précis il quitte la baignoire et s'assoit sur le lit, Lou-Ann toujours sur les genoux et lui toujours en elle.

- **tu es plus doué que je ne le pensais,** sourit-elle tendrement.

- **et toi bien plus belle que tu ne l'imagine.**

- **et bien plus confortable que je ne le pensais,apparemment !**

-** idiote !** rigole Ian.

- **j'ai réussi à te faire rire, un point pour moi.**

- **j'ai réussi à te faire jouir, cent points pour moi.**

Brutalement Lou-Ann l'allonge sur le lit et fait claquer ses hanches contre les siennes. Ian réagit immédiatement et reprend position dominante au-dessus de son corps frêle à elle. Il écarte une mèche de ses cheveux noirs jais de son visage et descend ses doigts jusque ses lèvres. Il la contemple, les yeux fermé et les lèvres entrouvertes, jouir au contact de son corps sur le sien, de son sexe dans le sien. Il parvient discrètement à saisir son portable posé là et à immortaliser l'expression satisfaite inscrite sur les traits de sa belle.

**- pose ton téléphone et change de position, je me lasse Somerhalder.**

Ian éclate de rire et l'entraine avec lui contre le dossier du lit. Assise sur lui, son visage à la hauteur du sien, Lou-Ann admire la beauté innocente du brun. Elle glisse sa langue sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse passionnément s'efforçant de lui démontrer l'amour qu'elle ressent à son égard. Ce dernier l'entoure de ses bras puissants, collant son corps chétif contre le sien, puissant aux muscles jaillissant sous le coup de l'effort. La brune sourit contre ses lèvres. Ian l'assaille d'un coup de rien puissant et précis, d'emblée elle enfonce ses ongles dans son dos ce qui le fait sourire puis jouir. Un sentiment de fierté, de puissance, s'empare de lui tout entier et c'est dans un dernier effort qu'il l'entraine dans un tourbillon de sensation qui la poussent à crier et s'agripper à lui de manière inconsciente. C'est dans ce même effort qu'il laisse tomber son corps sur celui de la jeune femme tout en émettant un gémissement rauque et sonore, preuve irréfutable de sa jouissance ultime. Lou-Ann perçoit la sensation de chaleur dans tout son être tendit que le liquide chaud s'écoule entre ses cuisses. Ils restent l'un en l'autre sans bouger le temps que les battements de leurs coeurs deviennent réguliers. Le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit, les extirpant de leur bulle d'amour. Ian se relève doucement, veillant à ne pas la brusquer et enfile un pantalon. Il descend les escaliers en prenant soin de glisser son érection encore apparente dans l'élastique de son jogging.

- **Ian, comment tu vas ?**

-** Nina, ça va. Ecoute, c'est pas trop le moment là … Lou-Ann est nue, excitée comme pas deux, donc ...**

- **excepté qu'aujourd'hui on a un tapis rouge. Alors tu t'empresse de prendre une douche froide pour régler ça,** dit-elle en pointant du doigt son érection qui avait quitter sa place de prédilection, **et tu me retrouve dans la voiture. Je te donne vingt minutes, et pas une de plus. Passe le bonjour à Lou-Ann, soit dit en passant.**

-** soit dit en passant,** bougonne il en refermant la porte derrière lui et retournant dans la chambre. **Mauvaise nouvelle mon amour, tapis rouge ! J'avais complètement oublié, je suis désolé.**

Lou-Ann soupire et s'arrache aux couvertures brûlantes pour se diriger vers le dressing. Elle réfléchit quelques instant, sous le regard amoureux de Ian, puis saisi un costume trois pièce qu'elle lui tend. Il le saisi d'une main et l'accroche agilement à un portant près de la salle de bain puis revient vers la brune.

-** tu vas peut-être trouver ça égoïste, mais ce soir j'aimerais montrer au monde entier que depuis quatre ans je partage ma vie avec la plus belle femme du monde.**

- **Ian …** commence Lou-Ann.

-** non, mon amour, s'il te plaît écoute moi : peu importe ce qu'en pensent les gens. Peu importe ce qu'en pensent mes managers, attachés de presse, mon agent et même mes fans. Je t'aime Lou-Ann. Je veux que tout le monde sache que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, que mon coeur est prit, qu'il bat pour toi. Tu es la seule femme qu'en trente-deux ans, quasiment vingt de métier, j'ai eu envie de présenter à la Terre entière. Je te demande de m'accompagner ce soir comme un autre demanderai à t'épouser. Veux-tu ?**

La jeune femme soupire et se glisse dans la salle de bain où elle est rejoint par Ian. Alors qu'il revêt son costume trois pièces, dans la pièce annexe Lou-Ann se glisse dans une robe rouge au dos nu qui met en valeur ses formes voluptueuses avec une élégance infinie. Dix minutes s'écoulent durant lesquelles Ian prévient son équipe qu'une nouvelle convive se joint à lui et se fait réprimander tandis qu'elle achève les préparatifs en nouant ses cheveux en un chignon négligé. Dans la limousine elle enfile des talons aiguilles et saisi son sac à main incrusté de diamants en tous genres, offert par Ian deux ans auparavant. La voiture ralenti et fini par s'arrêter. La portière s'ouvre, il descend le premier, salue la foule d'un geste rapide et saisi la main de sa bien aimée. S'accrochant à ses doigts comme à un ours en peluche, réconfortant. Ils s'avancent, main dans la main, sur la tapis rouge sous le crépitement des flashs des photographes. Ils prennent la pose, il l'embrasse tendrement et l'entraine à l'intérieur du bâtiment, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Quelques minutes s'écoulent avant que son portable ne vibre. Elle ôte son téléphone de son sac à main et fixe l'écran plusieurs secondes sous le regard interrogatifs de son petit-ami. Elle tourne le portable vers lui "_Ian Somerhalder : sa copine est une bombe_" accompagné d'une photo d'eux s'embrassant. Il rit et entoure sa taille de son bras et ensemble ils disparaissent dans la foule composée de personnalités de renoms.


End file.
